Carnival of Love
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: (England X Reader) You are Arthur's best freind and you two go to a carnival together


You sighed and leaned back slightly on the couch and looked over at your friend Arthur Kirkland you two had been best friends for a while ever since you had met him actually and today he was hanging out with you at your house "Hey Arthur..." he looked over at you "What is it love?" you sat forward looking up into his bright green eyes "Would you like some tea?"he smiled "That would be lovely thank you _" you smiled "Earl Grey." he chuckled "Yes, you know me so well_." You giggled and blushed realizing that you had been staring right into his eyes. It was so easy to get lost in those eyes the deep green of them had a mysterious aura about them that you had fallen head over heels for. You walked into the kitchen and put some water in the tea kettle setting it on the stove to boil. You went to the cabnet and opened it finding your tea bags of Earl Grey. You took two of them out of the box smelling the one that was yours. You had come to love the scent of Earl Grey now, It was mainly because Arthur loved it so much and you made it for him just about every time he came to your house. You poured some tea into two cups and walked out in the living room. Arthur was sitting and admiring the small pot of daffodils on your coffee table and you smiled, he was so cute "H-Here you go Arthur." You handed him his cup and sat beside him "Oh Thank you very much love" you loved it when Arthur said that to you but you didn't think anything of it after all, he was British. You smiled and took a sip of your tea taking in the intransing aroma of Earl Grey. You had been trying so hard to tell Arthur exactly how it was you felt about him for a while now but you couldn't think of any way to do so, then an idea struck you "Hey Arthur," he looked up from his cup of tea "Yes _." you smiled shyly "Um...there's a carnival in town this week you know," he looked at and furrowed his brows "Yes..." you put the tea down on the table"H-How would you like to go to it with me? It'll be a lot of fun!" you smiled at him and he smiled back "Yea it does sound like it.I've never been to one before so sure I'll go with you. When is it?" you picked up the cup and took another sip "I-If you don't mind it opens tonight at eight..." he smiled sweetly "That sounds perfect _." You smiled and hid your blush over your cup "Awesome...its gonna be so much fun!" he put his cup down and stood up "well I'm going to run home and grab a quick shower and change then." You stood up putting your cup down on the table "That's cool I need to do that too. Don't worry about the cups I'll go put them in the sink and was them later." He smiled and you walked to the door with him "See you later then love I'll come get you around seven thirdy." Arthur smiled and waved as he got into his car and drove off. You stood in the doorway and smiling you couldn't believe you had actually gotten Arthur to agree to go with you. Now all you had to do was figure out what to wear and figure out how to drag him to the Farris wheel .

- Short time skip -

You walked down the stairs it was almost seven thirdy Arthur would be here soon. You stopped by the long mirror in your hallway and admired the outfit you had put together. You wore a (FavoriteBand) tee and a (F/C) skirt with some (F/C) converse your (S/L)(H/C)hair was pulled back in a ponytail and cliped with a girly skull bow. You heard a knock on the door and walked over to the door looking down at your watch seven thirdy on the dot. You opened the door to Arthur smiling softly at you "You look nice _" you blushed and looked down at your shoes "Really...Its just something I kinda threw together. But T-Thanks Arthur."You smiled up at him and walked out closing and locking the door behind you "Lets go then love."Arthur walked over to your side of the car and opening your door for you, he was such a gentleman "Thank you Arthur." You smiled getting into his sleek black car and he closed the door behind you getting in on his side "Your Welcome_." You looked over at Arthur and could see a slight blush on his cheeks as well and smiled. You arrived at the carnival a few minutes before eight. Arthur came around and opened the door for you again. You both walked up to the front entrance and bought your tickets. Arthur gave you your ticket and you both walked through the gate together "Wow this is so colorful." Arthur looked around at the many rides and booths "Yea its pretty awesome." You smiled and took his hand dragging him with you "Come one Arthur I know what we can do first." He followed you to the Ferris wheel "Okay so what is it _?" you smiled "We're going on the Ferris wheel first Arthur." He smiled nervously "The Ferris wheel? O-Okay that sounds good." You led him over to the Ferris wheel there wasn't much of line but it still took a minute. You got up and went in one of the cars with Arthur. He sat next to you and you blushed softly "See not that bad huh Arthur." He smiled "yea actually its not half bad _" you realized you still had his hand and blushed even darker "O-Oh sorry about that Arthur..." you hid your face "No its okay _ I didn't mind." He smiled at you looking into your (E/C) eyes with his sparkling green ones. You sighed then the Ferris wheel started moving taking you two slowly up "Wow you can really see the stars from up here." Arthur said smiling sweetly at you. You reached the top and the Ferris wheel stopped 'perfect timing' you thought and looked up at Arthur who was just slightly taller than you "U-Um Arthur C-Can I...t-tell you something..." he looked at you and smiled "Of course love what is it_" You sighed again trying to calm yourself a bit you were so nervous "I-I...I really like you Arthur..I…I mean as 'more' than a friend..."you smiled and blushed even more as you unconsciously kissed his cheek "O-oh A-Arthur I...I didn't..." you were cut off when Arthur touched a finger to your lips "I like you too _ ." he pulled you closer to him and gave you a soft sweet kiss. You smiled at Arthur quite aware that your cheeks were as red a tomato right now. The Ferris wheel started to move again and Arthur let go of you and smiled "Stupid thing starts moving now." You grumbled. Arthur giggled and smiled hugging you softly "That's alright we can have some more fun later." You blushed as he hugged you too him. You were glad you had the guts to do this.


End file.
